Unexpected
by Kagome1221
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to hurt Inuyasha, but Miroku refuses to hide his love for her any longer. Will Kagome give up her love for the sake of loyalty ? Under revision.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine and sadly he never will be.

An: Well here it is. Not my best work since it was a bit forced and well I didn't really have inspiration for it but I just wanted to do a Miroku/Kagome Fic. Hopefully later chapters will be better. Feedback would be good hint …hint Review!

It was late afternoon in feudal Japan. The sun was setting quickly over the horizon and a certain raven haired girl was busy preparing camp for the night.

"Hey Sango, I'm going to get some fire wood. It's getting kind of chilly." declared said girl.

"Please, allow me to accompany you lady Kagome it's getting quite dark and I would never forgive myself for letting such a beautiful maiden wander alone in the woods without protection."

"Oh cut the crap Miroku you lecher!" Sango said as she rolled her eyes.

"Why Sango I am most deeply hurt, I am simply offering my aid in Inuyasha's absence. I don't think he would want our dear Kagome strolling along in the woods. " Miroku exclaimed with mock innocence

"Yeah sure monk, I'm sure that's not the only reason for your sudden thoughtfulness… but, you're right it would be wise for Kagome to have some company." Voiced Sango.

…And so the young priestess and her companion made their way into the woods, in search of said fire wood. The further they walked the closer together they seemed to get. Until Miroku decided they were safe from any prying eyes and grabbed Kagome's hand pulling her fully into his chest. The young woman giggled and looked up at him with loving but mischievous eyes. Miroku mirroring her eyes quickly placed his lips to hers and began a passion filled hungry kiss. Kagome moaned happily into the kiss as Miroku deepened it by running his tongue across her lips and inserting the appendage in her mouth as she granted him access.

Pulling away breathlessly Kagome smiled and locked her eyes on his "I love you" she said

"And I you" he responded while caressing her cheek with his hand.

This wasn't an uncommon scene for the two young lovers; in fact it had been a recurring scenario for quite some time. Slowly they had started falling for each other and one night when both couldn't take it anymore they gathered enough courage to let their new found love known to one another. However they had kept their relationship a secret from the others for the sake of the group. Kagome didn't want to hurt Inuyasha who she knew would feel betrayed or Sango who had secretly confessed to her the love she felt for the easy going monk. So they settled for fleeting encounters such as this.

But, as of late Miroku was getting tired of the secrecy and sneaking around. He wanted to tell the others about their relationship, they would have to find out sooner or later anyways he reasoned.

"Kagome" he said with a grim expression

"What's wrong?" she asked worried by his sudden mood change.

"I think it's time to tell Sango and Inuyasha everything, It would be best for all of us if we tell them now."

Kagome looked down silently as he spoke, Miroku paused giving her a chance to voice her opinion, but she didn't so he continued.

"Naraku is dead and we are all free of his evil and we will soon be done collecting the remaining jewel shards there is no need for secrets any longer … Kagome?"

"I… I can't…." she mumbled still looking to her feet

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked a bit ticked off by her response.

"He needs me, and I just can't bare it. He'll feel betrayed, He needs me, Miroku!" she said on the verge of tears just thinking how hurt Inuyasha would be.

"Are you sure it is not you who needs him?" Miroku responded with a hint of venom in his voice. He had let the jealousy he had been fighting for so long take over.

"No you know I love you, Miroku!" cried Kagome upset by his words

"Then you need to stop this, I can't keep on with this charade anymore Kagome" he bit out uncharacteristically angered to a point that Kagome couldn't hold back her tears. She had never seen him so mad before and it scared her.

"Please Miroku you have to understand." she sobbed" I can't do this to them. I 'm all he has and Sango she loves you and -"

Miroku cut her off "But I love YOU! And I refuse to lead her on further. Don't you see we'll just hurt them more in the end?"

"I … I know and I'm sorry but I just …"

"Don't want to hurt them" Miroku finished for her "I don't want to cause our friends pain either Kagome but I can't take this anymore! I can't stand it. I hate seeing you with HIM." Miroku finished with a low strained voice trying to control his anger.

Kagome looked up straight into his eyes and reached out to take hold of his hand for reassurance, she knew what he meant she went through it every time she saw Sango approach him. That insecurity and uncertainness that brought on terrible pangs of jealousy.

She leaned into him and whispered "You have no reason to be jealous."

Miroku moved to kiss her but they heard the leaves rustle and jumped away from each other by instinct. Which was lucky too, because into the clearing came none other than Inuyasha.

"What the fuck are you guys doing out here! How long does it take you to collect firewood wench? Sango said you both left quite some time ago."

"Oh" said Kagome giggling nervously. "Sorry Inuyasha we umm just lost track of time."

" Yes." Miroku cut in" Kagome here thought she had spotted a good healing herb and wanted to gather some."

"Well then wench let's get moving we ain't got all night!" Said Inuyasha with his usual annoyed tone.

Later that night Kagome was laying down on her sleeping bag unable to sleep, Miroku's words from their earlier argument were still replaying in her mind. Kagome knew he was right. The more she lied to Inuyasha and Sango the more she would end up hurting them. Ironically that was the one thing she had been trying to avoid these past months by hiding her relationship with Miroku.

She couldn't bear to hurt Inuyasha like that he was much too important to her but she would die if she were to lose Miroku of that she was sure and after his reaction earlier today in the woods she had no doubt his extensive patience was finally running out on the matter.

'I've no choice, I need to tell Inuyasha' was her last thought before sleep finally claimed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue

WARNING: Contains a Lemon !!!!!

I will mark where it begins so if you want you can skip it.

An: ok here is the second chapter. Please guys give me feedback on the story as I am having trouble with inspiration ideas and suggestions would be very well received. So please review. Well on to the story……..

Chapter two:

As fate would have it the very next day on their hunt for jewel shards the group came across one of Kikyo's soul stealers. As always Inuyasha wasted no time in pursuing the creatures, with out a word or backwards glance completely in thought, hoping they would lead him to Kikyo.

Everyone sighed and stopped their journey as they saw Inuyasha running farther away from sight.

"well I guess we'll be staying here for the night." Sango said

"Guess so" Miroku responded

"Not like we have any choice." His voice was traced with annoyance.

"I'll go look for a nearby stream and bring back water then to start dinner. Shippo would you please help carry the empty water bottles towards the stream?"

Shippo nodded and helped Sango with the bottles. They walked off along with kirara towards the direction Shippo thought he could smell water coming from in the breeze leaving Kagome and Miroku once again conveniently alone.

Miroku looked towards Kagome wanting to see her expression, it was blank void of any emotion and but her eyes seemed as if she was deep in thought. He wondered if she was disappointed at the hanyou's actions. Did it still bother her that Inuyasha longed to see the dead priestess? He wondered dejectedly.

Kagome however was not bothered in the least by Inuyasha's departure. In fact she was overjoyed. Inuyasha had made his decision the moment he leapt up after the dead priestess. He had also made her realize that Inuyasha loved Kikyo more than he could ever love her, and she was glad. No longer did she feel guilty for loving Miroku, she actually felt stupid for wanting to hide their love. When Inuyasha returned she would tell Inuyasha that her heart belonged to Miroku as his to Kikyo.

Miroku noticed How Kagome's features changed and he could now see a small smile forming in her lips. He was appeased to see her relaxing demeanor and glad that she didn't linger on Inuyasha's departure as she had done before.

"You know once they find out about us I doubt we'll be left alone so often" Kagome joked

" Well then I guess we'll have to make the most of it now." Miroku responded with a mischievously giddy glint forming in his eyes as he made his way towards Kagome and took her lips with his own in to a blissfully slow kiss.

For once Kagome care if someone saw them and Miroku had never really cared.

It wasn't long before Miroku's naughty hand found its way down Kagome's back and to her butt giving it a playful squeeze that made Kagome giggle into the kiss and break away from Miroku.

" You'll never change, will you" she said teasingly

"Do you want me to ?"

" Nope" she said childishly and leaned in for another sweet kiss.

"Kagome walk with me"

" But wheat about if Sango comes back, she'll wonder what happened to us we should wait and…"

" No, let her wonder" he said

Kagome looked into Miroku's eyes noticing the lust and need they held. She smiled and nodded. Tonight she would only worry about him and showing him how much she loved him.

So they walked side by side, Miroku leading the way until they came across a small clearing in the woods. The sun was setting by now making the clearing look ethereal and magical with its orangey glow and beautiful exotic flowers of all colors swaying in the wind.

" Beautiful" Kagome gasped

" No not as you" Miroku whispered in her ear.

His hot breath caressing her skin making an unknown heat pool in Kagome's belly.

She leaned back into his chest as he began nuzzling her neck slowly licking and nipping the skin softly. Kagome sighed happily relaxing completely in his hold.

Kagome turned around to face Miroku and he captured her lips in a passion filled heated kiss. His tongue wasting no time in asking for entrance into her mouth which was readily granted.

LEMON BEGINS

Her hands Tangling themselves in his hair and his making their way in her shirt, slowly tracing circles on her smooth skin as they inched up toward his goal. Kagome moaned as Miroku cupped her breast against his palm. She moved back to lift up her shirt and blushing unclasped her bra. Miroku took over from there and slid the straps down her arms. He lost no time in once again taking her breasts in to his hands and massaging them making her nipples perk every time he ram his thumb over them.

Kagome was sure she would die from pleasure and the heat forming in her belly was growing every second.

Miroku took a breast in his mouth making Kagome hiss out his name in satisfaction. He swirled his tongue around it applying more pressure as he reached the tip making Kagome moan louder than before and press herself closer to him.

She gripped his robes and began untying them. Once she had succeeded she slid them down his shoulders letting them fall to the ground. She placed her hands on his taught abdomen muscles tracing them with her fingers making Miroku groan . He finished undressing and discarded his clothes to the ground.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at his well defined body but what really caught he attention was his very large and excited member. There was no denying this man was hot and very well endowed. She quickly stopped her gawking as she noticed a cocky grin forming on Miroku's lips.

"It's so nice to be appreciated" he said teasingly.

Kagome blushed deeply and he laughed at her innocence.

Miroku spread his robes and sat on them pulling Kagome down with him. He gently pushed her to lay down sliding her skirt and panties down in the process.

"Perfect" he breathed out in appreciation of her body making her cheeks redden deeply.

He bent down and kissed her lips affectionately. He loved her innocence.

He lay butterfly kisses down he body reaching her maidenhood he spread her legs upon and licked her thighs upwards teasingly make Kagome arch into him.

He licked her folds tasting her sweet juices. Kagome Moaned loudly as he nibbled on her little bound of nerves. Miroku couldn't get enough of her taste or her inciting moans his licks became harder and quicker until Kagome couldn't take any more of his sweet torture and came into his mouth. He lapped up her juices every last bit.

Kagome lay there panting rapidly as her first orgasm passed. She pulled Miroku up and kissed him fully on the lips.

"your turn" she said in lust filled voice

She licked her way down Miroku's chest her nails scraping their way down him pleasurably.

Miroku Groaned and moaned as Kagome preformed her ministrations. When she arrived at his cock Kagome licked it up and down experimentally and swirled her tongue at the tip. Miroku pressed his hands to her hair to keep her in place and urge her forward. She took him in her mouth grazing his dick as she took him in. Miroku couldn't help but bucking in to her as she started her pace he pressed her to go faster until he couldn't take anymore and cummed in her mouth. She swallowed and he pushed her under him taking her lips in another mind blowing kiss as he positioned himself in her entrance he broke the kiss and she nodded for him to continue. He slid into her quickly taking her virginity. Kagome closed her eyes as the pain took her over.

Miroku stood still waiting for her to clam down and get used to his size. The feel of being in her hot slick cavern was almost mind numbing but he fought to stay still for her, until finally he felt her move under him. He looked down at her and she once again nodded.

Miroku started his pace in and out of her making her moan in ecstasy. Kagome wrapped her legs around his torso and matched his movements. Miroku increased his speed he went faster and harder and Kagome moaned louder.

He was close and could feel she was right there with him as her walls contracted and squeezed him. Kagome screamed as she came into her orgasm and Miroku groaned as he spilled his seed in her. He flipped them over so she was on top as his vision blurred and the pleasure took over him.

They both laid there recovering their breath. Miroku slid out of her and Kagome moved to cuddle at his side.

They spent a while like this under the star lit sky.

"Miroku?"

"hmm"

"We should go back now don't you think"

"Yeah we wouldn't want them to come looking for us"

Kagome giggled at the thought of being found in such a state.

The two lovers gathered their belongings and made their way happily back to camp. Boy did they have some explaining to do.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me + No Money Don't own Inuyasha

An: Okay here is the third chapter Sango's reaction. Next chapter will be Inuyasha's reaction. On another note is anyone reading this?? I need feedback people even if it's just to say "your story sucks" … even though I hope not but please review because if not I really won't update anymore. For those of you who do review all 3 of you thank you and well here's chapter 3.…..

The moment Kagome and Miroku neared camp Sango bombarded them with questions.

Sango they could tell was extremely worried by their disappearance.

"where the hell were you two?" Sango shouted " I have been here worried sick and you two come back here walking merrily hand in hand as if… wait hand in hand ? Why are you holding hands like that?" Sango finished quite dumbfounded.

Kagome looked at Miroku questionably and Miroku sighed. He could tell by that look that it was up to him to tell Sango. He had never really planned a speech what was he supposed to say ' yeah sorry Sango but I'm not going to marry you heh I don't love you'

He sighed again but never let go of Kagome's hand

"Sango, it seems we have unknowingly revealed our secret to you. You see Kagome and myself were planning on telling you and Inuyasha under different circumstances. However since it appears we can hide it no longer, I've but no choice. The reason I am so intimately holding Kagome's hand is because, she is my intended."

"what" Sango whispered out still confused and unsure about the situation. Damn Miroku and his eloquent speeches.

"I love Kagome" he simply stated.

Sango most definitely understood this. She had a rush of mixed emotions race up through her. All she could do was look at Kagome. Seeing Kagome nod her head and look down left no doubt in her head that Miroku's words were true.

Sango started at the couple for a while longer as she sorted out her feelings and thoughts.

She thought Miroku loved her so she had begun to think that she could learn to love him soon enough. She had simply been content with that for so long. Thinking her future was somehow set and she wouldn't be alone. Everything was apparently wrong. Miroku hadn't loved her she had mistaken his friendship for love.

"I'm sorry Sango" Kagome whispered sadly to her after a while of silence.

"no don't be sorry Kagome" Sango said pushing her thoughts aside " you didn't do anything wrong. The only one who was wrong here was me" Sango said.

"what do you mean?" Kagome asked " Sango what did you do wrong? I'm the one who betrayed you by well….. I mean I knew you liked Miroku but I still…."

Sango looked at Miroku and smiled sadly

" I never loved Miroku, Kagome, as more than a friend. I was just happy thinking I would one day. It was nice you know thinking my future was all set.

Miroku didn't say anything but he nodded at Sango saying he understood.

Kagome smiled at her reassuringly.

They were all sitting by the fire now. Miroku noticed Sango seemed a bit dejected though.

"Sango what's wrong?"

Sango looked at him and smiled a bit. " it's just a bit shocking you know things will change now."

" Things would have changed regardless" he answered

" I guess but still it takes a bit getting used to. So what are you two planning on doing now?"

"well Miroku and I were um talking about well.. Going back to my era once everything is over." Kagome said looking down hoping her words would not hurt Sango.

Sango was expecting this she had imagined that Kagome wouldn't stay in the feudal era, since sometime ago. Kagome would always smile and say she didn't really belong here whenever she asked.

" Well naturally Kagome you are much to dependent on your technology to leave it behind" Sango joked good heartedly hoping to lighten the mood.

They all laughed a bit

" so what about you Sango what do you want to do?"

" I don't know I haven't thought about what I want to do in such a long time, it's a good feeling though." Sango said smiling

The night came and everyone except Inuyasha who had yet to return got ready to rest. Miroku leaned his back against a tree trunk while Kagome snuggly laid against him. Sango ,Kirara, and shippo slept in next to the fire.

"One down" Kagome whispered to Miroku

" One to go" Miroku whispered back " but I doubt he will take it so well"

Kagome quietly laughed and snuggled closer as she drifted of to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Hey guys!! Well I finally stopped being lazy and updated. Thanks to all of you who reviewed, it means a lot to me. I got comments on how sango reacted, some of you were surprised she wasn't mad , but I think she wouldn't go crazy and at least in this fanfic sango was jut in love with being in love but she didn't actually love Miroku but anyways I hope you guys are somewhat liking this story so please send me lots of reviews because they drive me to update and keep working on the story. Now I'm not at all happy with this but I really am coming up dry with ideas for this story my muse has gone on a long vacation and left me to fend for myself and sadly I'm not doing to well I think.

It was close to dawn as Inuyasha made his way back to his friends. He had been gone little over a day and he knew they were going to be upset as they always were when he went to see Kikyo. They just didn't understand, never would . He stopped his musings as he smelled their distinctive scents up ahead. He was almost there.

Miroku opened is eyes, he sensed Inuyasha's aura coming closer. Kagome was nestled tightly to his chest, he wondered if it would be best to lay her down in her sleeping bag before Inuyasha arrived and saw their current positions.

He quickly dismissed the thought. Kagome was his and god damn it he was done hiding, to hell with Inuyasha let him get pissed, after all he had to find out some how he had lost her.

As if on cue Inuyasha entered the camp to see..

"what the fuck!?"

The site of Kagome in Miroku's arms made him want to kill the monk and being the impulsive hanyou that he is Inuyasha wasted not time in ripping Kagome's sleeping form from Miroku giving him no time to react before the half demon held a very awake and surprised priestess and Miroku sported a very bruised black eye from the intensity of Inuyasha's unexpected punch.

"what the fuck do you think you are doing with Kagome ?!" Inuyasha bit out angrily and with an immense amount of possessiveness.

"Inuyasha let me go !!" Kagome yelled

At this point all the remaining members of the group were wide awake but none dared to even move. They quietly watched as the scene unfolded before them.

" Inuyasha please let me go. Let me explain please" Kagome continued calming down a bit now that all her senses were on high alert.

While Miroku was evading Inuyasha's punches towards his person.

Kagome saw no other way to end the half demon's thoughtless actions and calm him down and with three words sent him smashing to the ground.

Miroku took the opportunity to stable Kagome in his arms once again.

The spell wore off and Inuyasha was back on his feet. His eyes full of anger hurt and a bit of betrayal

" why the hell did you do that?"

" Inuyasha um there is something I need to tell you…'

" All I know is that this fucking lecherous monk has his dirty hands on what doesn't belong to him" Inuyasha said cutting Kagome off.

" That Inuyasha is where you are wrong " Miroku answered with a smug voice

Kagome stopped Miroku with a glare that told him she wasn't happy with the way he was planning on handling the situation.

Before Inuyasha could once aging begin with his accusations Kagome intervened.

" Inuyasha I… uh I don't belong to you" she said in a low voice trying to be as sensitive as possible considering the current situation.

"what the hell are you getting at"

"Inuyasha… I can't belong to you because I'm in love with Miroku …. He has always been there for me he was the one to make me feel better when I felt like I couldn't go on every time you left with Kikyo, every time my life got complicated and I fell in love with him Inuyasha.

"Kagome don't be .."

"stupid? Is that what you were going to say Inuyasha ? Huh ? Well news flash for ya. You can't question me on this not when you just came back from seeing Kikyo ! You made it clear there was never a choice to make Inuyasha you love her and you can't forget her ever. I saw this long ago and I refuse to be her substitute or second best I cant do that to myself. Because Inuyasha even though I may have thought I loved you all you are is a friend. Because true love real love is what burns in me for Miroku what burns in you for Kikyo. It's with him I belong and I refuse to leave his side" Kagome was panting tears falling down her porcelain cheeks.

Miroku's ego swelled with her words his jealousy was out to rest.

Inuyasha on the other hand was overwhelmed he couldn't take this he needed to get away he jumped up and disappeared from site as he took refuge in the trees above without a second glance down.

At Inuyasha's exit everyone breathed again. Sango thought it best to leave the couple be and she and shippo laid back down wit out words.

As for Kagome and Miroku their presence went unnoticed, Kagome tried to relax as Miroku guided her back to their previous position by the root of a tree whispering calming words. They sat down Kagome on Miroku's lap as he clutched her tightly. Both knowing that there would be no more sleep in store that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the fuck had this happened? How the hell did his Kagome end up with that bastard? That wasn't supposed to happen Kagome was his , she was his god damn it, yes he loved Kikyo but he could also love her. Why didn't she wait for him. He thought she understood that once Kikyo was gone he would go to her.

Inuyasha's thoughts kept him up all night in the tree branch in which he had finally settled into. But he just couldn't understand how his Kagome had betrayed him like this, she had to wait for him not go running to the mother fucking monk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

: Okay so here is the last chapter of this story epilogue and all. I want to thank those of you who reviewed very much and well hopefully everyone who has read this story enjoyed it.

" So what now?" Kagome asked Miroku as the sun rose and morning arrived.

"I think that it would be wise to step out while we are ahead" Miroku quietly told her.

" You mean leave?" she asked and he nodded in response " But Miroku we still have shards to find and what about shippo and sango…and Inuyasha ?" she whispered the last part very softly and looked down.

" I don't know Kagome, Honestly I don't but we'd have to leave them soon enough anyways , we all have to go our own ways."

" I know, but the shards"

" Inuyasha can continue the search along side Kikyo if he so wishes, meanwhile we will keep the shards we've already found with us in your era, until another opportunity presents itself to complete the jewel with the remaining pieces in your time"

Kagome nodded in agreement " Okay I guess there's only like four or five shards to go so.."

" It wouldn't be wise to linger for them here. It is time for us all to move on, I'm ready to officially start our life together, like we have planned"

Kagome smiled in response he was right this chapter in her life was ready to be closed they had all changed with the years and needed to continue with their lives and leave all this behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sango, are you sure this is what you want?" Kagome asked worried

"Yes, Kagome I think it would be best if I take that lord up on his proposal, you two continue on with your journey, I must begin mine now." The slayer said with a smile

"So long Sango may you find happiness" Miroku said

"Goodbye, Good luck" Kagome told Sango as she tightly hugged the girl.

With a quick hug to Shippo and pat on Kilala's head both Kagome and Miroku said their final goodbyes to their longtime companions. Inuyasha had not returned with them as he had simply walked away earlier in the morning when the two lovers had informed the rest of the group of their permanent departure.

Now hours later into their last journey sango also left to become the wife of the young lord that had offered her matrimony a while back when they defended his village from a demon's attack . She would soon be the lady of said village and seize to be a slayer.

Shippo had opted to stay with Sango and join her on her voyage to what could possibly their new home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Miroku reached Kaede's hut late that evening. They had not stopped to rest, eager to get to the old priestess' hut.

"Kaede?" Kagome called out as they entered "Are you here?"

Moments later the old priestess appeared from the back of the hut where she had apparently been sorting out some healing plants.

"Aye child, back so soon?"

"yes, Kaede we need your help. Um Kaede can you make Miroku a subjugation necklace like …Inuyasha's?

"Whatever for child, Has the young monk been misbehaving again with his "cursed" hand?" she said with humor

" Kaede, it is so that I may be able to pass through the well and join Kagome in her time" he said hoping no more explanations would be required.

"I see" Kaede responded noticing their intermingled hands. "I see" she once again repeated as she put two and two together in her mind.

"Kaede?" Kagome questioned,

" Aye child, Tis possible , but it will take time.."

"How much time" Miroku asked a bit dejected

"weeks" Kaede said simply

"Is there no other way" Miroku asked, He wanted to leave now damnit.

"Have ye tried using the shards Kagome has? It is after all how she passes through"

"No" they both responded hopefully

" It would be the easiest way" Kaede said with a smile

" Right why didn't I think of it before, It's obvious after all if the jewel shards allow me to travel anyone else with holy powers should also be allowed I guess, It makes sense"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Okay" Kagome whispered nervously as she handed Miroku a shard of the jewel " Here we go"

"Right" Miroku answered as he took her hand and they prepared themselves to jump. They leaped into the well and to both their delights the bright blue light did in fact surround them and just as soon as it came it was gone leaving Miroku and Kagome 500 hundred years in the future.

" Miroku you did it. You passed through !!" Kagome yelled cheerfully " we're here"

Miroku smiled for the first time in his life he was speechless but suddenly everything came crashing sown on him he was actually free to live with Kagome as he had imagined it was all actually happening and the joy had numbed his ability to speak or think for that matter.

He was jolted out of his reminiscing with a tug from Kagome who was on her way to climb out of the well, excitement written all over her face.

"are you ready to begin our new life Kagome" Miroku asked as she opened the door to the outside.

Kagome turned and sweetly kissed him , a kiss which marked the start of their new lives together.

"yes" Kagome answered softly in his ear as she broke the kiss.

"Good" Miroku answered "because I don't believe I could wait any longer".

With that said and a quick look of reassurance , Kagome opened the door and let the hot day's sunshine into the dark well house.

"Let's go" she said stepping home and beginning to walk towards her home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku was in complete awe. Never in his life not even in his wildest dreams had he imagined such technology possible. Boxes with moving pictures, and cars as Kagome had called them. It was all mind numbing.

"come on Miroku" Kagome said " My mom's in the kitchen"

"Right" he said breaking out of his trance.

"don't worry you'll learn and get used to everything in no time" she said noticing his confusion.

"right" Miroku once again said hoping to the gods she was right.

"Kagome" Her mother exclaimed surprised "this is unexpected. What bring you home so soon?" her mother asked

" More Unexpected than a monk and a priestess falling in love, mama?"

"oh my" her mother said noticing a handsome young man in robes coming in behind her daughter. "no not more unexpected than that I'm sure, I suspect I'm in for one long explanation huh?"

Kagome smiled and nodded sheepishly at her mother

" well get on with it" she said "this must be Miroku I presume."

He nodded back and she motioned for him to sit down and he did as Kagome was beginning to explain to her mother the reason for his presence. He had to chuckle when he heard Kagome assure to her mother that he was no longer the lecher she had told her about long before. He decided that he would stay quite for that part for his well being.

Kagome's mother listened intently to the whole story and once both Kagome and Miroku were done she said " So when do we start planning for the wedding?"

"soon mom soon" Kagome said giggling looking at Miroku who nodded back smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue:

"There once a beautiful priestess who fell in love with a n unconventional monk who was equally in love with her. They faced many obstacles and oppositions. Especially from a powerful hanyou who was also in love with the priestess but the love of the monk and priestess was so strong that nothing could stop it, so they left everything behind and began a new life together far away. And one day after the monk and priestess had married and lived happily an unexpected surprise came to be a surprise as unexpected as a monk and priestess falling in love.

The powerful hanyou realized his past mistakes and returned to the priestess a part of her that she had left behind. The priestess was happy to see him but he didn't stay said his heart couldn't take it."

" was the monk happy to see the hanyou too daddy?"

" Uh well the monk he wasn't as happy as the priestess but uh.."

" was the monk jealous daddy?"

" No of course not ….he was just umm"

" I think he was jealous"

" well he uh .. Wasn't. now let me finish so we can go to bed"

"So the priestess put that part of her together and guarded it ever since. The end"

"Daddy did the priestess and monk live happily ever after?"

" Oh yes they sure did, happier every day"

Miroku turned to see his beautiful wife enter the room as she answered their daughter's question for him with a smile.

" there you have it, now time to sleep" he said giving the small girl a kiss.

" goodnight baby" Kagome said as she too gave the child a kiss

Together Miroku and Kagome walked back to their bedroom and as she was opening the shut door Kagome felt a hand cup her bottom playfully and she laughed turning around to face the owner of said hand.

"you never change huh"

"would you want me to?"

"no"

"good" he said as he leaned down to passionately kiss her before scooping her up and carrying her to bed to prove just how happy he truly was


End file.
